The Last Blood Maiden
by averybarbarian
Summary: Plagued by the ghosts and demons of her past, Avery must now move past her personal struggle to stop a morally twisted, self proclaimed Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Standing at the graves of old an Elvin mistress looks back and feels not the pain that consumes her. The death of her mother and her father faze her no longer, for death is all that she has ever known; and now, it is all she will ever know. The tears no longer burn her cheek, nor does sadness dwell in her eyes. Her lover is dead; there will be no descendants to come after her. Her succession is provided for; her legacy, and all that is in it will pass to her younger sister from a family that is not hers. She gazes over the graves as the wind picks up, she feels not the chill of the cold, nor does she notice her sister Adelaide.

"Avery? Mommy, she's ill. She will not live long. Avery…" Adelaide pauses for a moment and gazes at Avery longingly as she grabs the hem of her tunic and tugs urgently, "She wishes to see you. Avery, are you well? Do you not hear me? Mommy is dieing."

Avery's eyes cast downward towards Adelaide as a sad smile creeps across her face. Her heart is heavy and leaden, for the loss of yet another one she has loved will soon come to pass. "I am coming little one." She glances intently over the graves for one last moment only to turn in vain: unable to find what it is that she seeks. Avery runs back with Adelaide to a small hut, in hopes to find her mother still alive.

"Come in Avery, I ha' been waiting for ye." A weak voice came from behind the door. Avery walks into the room slowly; almost cautiously unsure what she will see. She gazed upon her mother, as a fear became present in her eyes. Her hair which once gleamed as red fire seem to fade to gray as did her blue eyes which once shown as the stars has darken. Lifeless they seemed to be, no longer full of the joy and life Avery once could see within her mother.

"What do you desire of me, mother?"

"Come here mine little one." Avery approaches the bed; kneeling down to her mother's side she takes her hand and places it in hers. "My dear child. For years I have watched o'er you. And aye, how young you still are though ye are old. Ye elves age not as humans do." She sighed. "I fear I have not been as good o' a mother as I should ha' been."

"You, my lady, are all of the mother I have ever known. I knew not my real mother." Avery tightens her grip on her mother's hand. "You're..."

"Avery, ye need not tell me what a mother I was." She smiled reaching up holding her daughter's face in her hand. Her eyes relayed the words she had not time to say. _I am proud of you._ She continued, "I called you not for idle converse but to tell ye of my succession." She sighs uneasily. "Bridget, is provided for; Brutus, your younger brother, will be her caretaker. However, Adelaide needs a mother. Ye are more of a mother to her than I ever was. My illness has limited my time with her and thus ye ha' had to care o' her. I ask that ye wouldst now take her as yer daughter, as I took ye for yer mother. I know the death of Vindicator, your lover, has been difficult… but, you need to come back to us. To be the Avery, we once knew."

"What of father?"

"Do ye honestly think I would dare put the care of my children in his hands? No, not I. He will harm them Avery, all o' them. If he had his way…" she trailed off for a moment a noble anger raged in her eyes, "He cannot have my children nor say o'er them."

"Mother, you place within me a responsibility I fear I may not be able to uphold… Adelaide 'tis young she may not understand the responsibilities of my people. There 'tis a vast evil in this world that must be destroyed and I have taken pledge to destroy such things. How shall she be safe?"

"Perhaps 'tis so that ye doth fight such things but, who is she safest with?" Avery gazes into her mother's gray eyes in silence, "Nae, no other being in this world couldst keep her safer than ye and ye knows that well. I ha' seen many a fighters in my years but nae such as yeself. I ha' seen the wonders of ye. Yer people ha' not taken the responsibilities ye ha' taken."

Avery nodded in agreement. She knew no other being could keep Adelaide as safe as she could. "Aye, 'tis so. But I ha' a greater calling and responsibility to protect the people."

"A' wheesht! Ye ha' no debt to our people. But aye, ye are a Blood Maiden… 'twas the duty of the people who were blessed as such."

" 'Tis nae blessing. 'Tis a curse." Avery spate out in anger as her eyes stabbed at her mother. Her expressions softened quickly realizing the error of her outburst.

Avery's mother smiled her eyes reaching out for her daughter, "'Tis only a curse if ye see it as such. A blessing if used to save those whom ye love."

Avery saw the wisdom in her mother's words. As always her mother was right. Avery felt a change in her mother's mood though it could not be seen upon her face something was stirring in her mind. "Mother is there something else?"

"Aye, aye there is… word has reached me from the north." Her warm, gray eyes turned cold, hard, "_She _is on the move.

Avery's heart went into her throat and for a moment she feared.

"'Tis time the world remembers why they ha' feared power of the Blood Maidens. Ye are the protectors of mankind blessed by the goddess Perlandrea, to ensure the safety of men. Ye are of the line of Lexi." She held on to Avery's hand tightly, "Make me proud."

"Mother I will not leave you. Not on your death bed."

She sighs with a smile. "The ancients are calling me home, little one. They will wait nae longer. I love you. Take care of them they need you." She lifts her hand and strokes Avery's cheek. "Let not my death burden yer heart. Nor the deaths of the ones ye have loved. Worry not, succession will come for you. Let not the loss o' Vindicator be your bane."

"Mother." Avery looked down breathing deeply trying to hide her pain. "I cannot…" Tears began to burn her eyes blurring her vision. "I cannot handle this. I cannot be…"

"Avery, let me tell ye something my mother told me many a year ago. I only regret not telling ye this sooner. Sometimes we must be hurt, in order to grow; sometimes we must fail, in order to ken; sometimes we must lose, in order to gain; and some lessons in life, are best learned through pain. I ken ye are ready."

"Mother…"

"I know ye tried sae hard to save him. There are times in which there 'tis nothing more that one can do. I know that there is pain in yer life, but promise me this. That ye'll not dwell on the pain of yer losses, that ye will be strong, for your brother and for your sisters. That ye will not lose hope in these darkening days."

"Yes, mother." Avery held her head high. She will not let her mother see her any other way.

The light began to fall from her mother's eyes. "They are calling me home, Avery. I can hear their cries, they are clear. Fear for me not. Sing for me the song for the dead when the time comes." She smiled then eased back as into sleep.

Avery closed her eyes, trying not to choke on the pain dwelling deep within her. She got up cautiously, as if to not disturb her mother. She looked back to gaze upon her mother, lifeless and yet shining in Avery's eyes for one last moment.

"Why cannot the deaths of those you love stop haunting you?" Avery turned around pulling her sword from its sheath. No one was there. She turned again to leave the room to see a tall broad man in the doorway. Avery held out her sword to the man's neck.

"Who are you?" She demanded angrily.

"You know who I am." Avery cocked her head to the side. His smooth sweet voice seemed familiar.

"Vindicator?" she asked in a still and small voice. The man pulled down his hood to reveal the face of the man she loved. Avery began to cry in disbelief as she dropped her sword. He reached over and put his hand on Avery's face caressing her cheek reaching back pulling this fingers through her long golden hair. Then vanished.

Sadness and confusion overcame Avery. "Vindicator, the man whom I have loved and still love, why must ye still haunt me? Why would you not let me save you from them?" Avery felt a cold chill and huddled within herself. She gazed back yet again over towards her mother's dead body. "Mother, my only, mother, in mine eyes..." she took a long deep breath "I shall miss you..." With that she turned and walked briskly out of the room; eyes burning with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The cherry trees were in bloom. Their blossoms were caught up in the wind caressing Avery as stood over the graves in which her mother would soon be buried. Tears burned her eyes as she pulled out her knife ready to cut, an ancient practice of old; maybe help with her own pain. She gazes up to see the men carry her mother's dead body, covered in flowers, to the graves. Avery takes her knife and places it to her wrist and with a swift, smooth motion, cuts herself. She flinches for only a second then, cuts again. Her arm now covered in blood as the men lay her mother's body in the grave. The wind picks up moving her hair across her face as she lifts her voice towards the heavens. A song, a prayer for her mother. Her song echoed throughout the land; more chilling than the wind. "Eh ey caleondle ecoly e lay han ney oneltu. Zonet non leyonetl ecoday eday zon ney liy hile. Tu nen vey un tala ecoday un day nenehile. Un vex ernel tun une yea. Tunay et un vey unden olen do nei zion un va. Donas un zah herdoka un Nervona. Tu nen vey un tala ecoday un day nenehile." Avery gazed again at her mother's grave; her mother in her utmost former glory seemed to shine in Avery's eyes. "As she approaches the ancients; the ancestors of old may she then see her ancestors trace all the way back to the ancients and when time began. May she sit and dwell with them in her former glory. May she not be ashamed."

The men and the women of the village pass by to gaze upon her; each throwing in the grave their own flower; only to turn away never to gaze back. After they had all passed, Avery lifted her hand covered in blood; opening it gently, as if not to disturb what lie inside. The flower she was holding in the palm of her hand, now covered in blood. She gently threw the blood stained flower into her mother's grave.

She stood there motionless; unmoved by the world as it seemed to pass her by without thought or question. Her pain now is boundless; surging through the deepest, utmost part of her. She tries to hold back tears, as memories of old begin to haunt her, once again.

"Mommy, no! No, mommy!"

"Avery. My little Angel, do not dwell on the darkness, remember things the way they were, and think of them as the way they could be. Your life is what you make it, fight your inner demons when they rise against you. I wish I could be with you to guide you on your path but, I fear, I will be taken from you, too soon."

"You cannot leave me, mother! A healer will be here soon! They can heal you and, daddy, too! Pease, mommy." Avery stood there reaching out, her hand dripping with blood though there was nothing there. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy no. Mommy, no!" Avery stood there shaking, uncontrollably. "Mommy, don't leave me. Don't leave me, mommy." Tears burned Avery's eyes, blurring her vision. "Mother!" Avery screamed as loud as she could. It echoed throughout the land awaking her from her memories. Slowly and carefully, she pulled her arm back to herself and held it close. She gazed up; the sun was nearing the tip of the mountains; it would be dark soon. "Have I been here so long?" She began to feel weary; a loss of all of her strength. She gazed at her arm numb and covered with blood. For a moment she had forgotten, but then the pain began to surge through her again. She tried to not feel it; to hide it from herself; burry it deep within her soul never to be seen again. She had forgotten what happens when too much is buried within her soul.

Her pain surged though the deepest utmost part of her as it began to consume her. She could feel her loss of control as all she saw faded to red. She cried out to the heavens as the world began to tremble beneath her feet. With what little strength she had left she forced her pain and her sorrow back within herself; color came back to her eyes and the world became calm again. "I cannot let my emotions bring forth my inner demon. My so-called gift 'tis a beast to me; a monster that consumes its host with its unrelenting power." She looked at her hands in disgust. Then cocked her head and held out her bloodstained arm. "The cuts on my arm have seemed to almost completely healed. Hmm." She gazed up towards the sky once more. "I must head home, Adelaide will be worried."


	3. Chapter 3

Avery walked along the road towards her brother's house. She walked in slowly, "Avery." Brutus spoke in a quiet but stern voice. "Where have you been? Its late."

Avery glanced passed him. Bridget was standing in the next room. Her eyes were bold shot and full of tears. "Avery?" her voice trembled. She ran across the room and fell in Avery's arms. "Mommy, she's gone. She's gone." Avery put her arms around her and held her close; slowly stroking her head she gazed up at Brutus.

"Where is Adelaide?" Avery spoke in a soft tone.

"She is asleep. In the other room. I'll get her." Brutus walked away towards the next room.

Bridget looks up at Avery. "Your not taking her with you, are you?"

"It is, mother's will Bridget." Bridget began to shake and sob even more. "No, not, Adelaide. Please don't take her. We have already lost mother." Bridget pushed herself away. "You have not been yourself, since Vindicator died we have lost you. I cannot lose Adelaide." Avery noticed a tall dark figure standing by Adelaide playing with her long red curls. He looked up at Avery and smiled.

"Milady."

"Avery!" Bridget yelled angrily. "Don't ignore me." Avery fixed her attention back on, Bridget. Brutus walked back into the room glaring at Bridget.

"Now, Bridget, that is enough." She tried to protest. "No more. I'll have none of it." She bowed her head and backed up slowly, in a sign of submission. Brutus looked back at Avery. "If you want to, you can leave Adelaide here for the night." he paused. "I can not get her to awaken. She cried herself to sleep. I don't want to disturb her."

"I'll see." he nodded to Avery then walked away to attend to Bridget. Avery slowly entered the room in which Adelaide lie. She closed the door cautiously. Then turned to see the man stroking Adelaide's cheek.

"I always loved her. As I did you." He smiled then continued. "She looks so much like you, she has your eyes, green with a touch of brown and yellow towards the middle." The man spoke quietly and happily then looked up at Avery. A light seemed to shine in his eyes.

"Why are you here? You have been dead for two years and for two years you have been haunting me. Following me everywhere I go."

He chuckled to himself; rose up and faced Avery. "Why is there such bitterness in such a sweet lady as you?"

"Why wouldn't you let me save you."

"You know why I could not let that happen."

Avery was infuriated "Why? Because you fear what I can do. You fear what our people can do. You fear life, future. What is it?"

"I could not stand the thought of losing you when you could live."

"Two years." Avery began to shake as sorrow began to dwell yet again within her. "Two years I have wanted so much to die. I regret each and every day. Why must you come to me and make each and every day even worse. It's bad enough that I have to suffer by my own conscious, and now you haunt me." Avery calmed for a moment. "Do you know how many people believe that I am crazy?"

Vindicator held out his hand and placed it upon Avery's cheek and turned her toward him. "Milady, I watch over you each day. I fear, what might happen to you and Adelaide, for I love you and her… Oh, so very much." His voice had softened into a whisper. "My heart was pained to have to leave you when I did. I have chosen not to enter, Nirvana's, gates and dwell with the ancients, so that I might watch over you."

"But why can they not see you."

"I choose who may, or may not be able to see me."

Avery turned her head, tears dwelled within her eyes. "Why? Do you know that Adelaide believes that you're still alive…" Avery paused, breathing heavily. "Do you know how much it hurts to try to explain to her that you are dead. That you will never come back, when she sees you and talks to you. You are hurting her!"

"I love you." His voice still in a whisper.

"You, are dead! You, cannot come back. You, cannot be with us. This is the path you chose, not I. Do not you dare tell me that you love us when you chose to leave us."

"I didn't choose to…" Avery cut him off.

"You, would not let me save you… I remember very clearly I told you that if you wanted to, that I could save you… I remember, you, being afraid that I would die if I healed you… You told me not to save you and that I should be strong and go on without you…" Avery paused. "Get out of my life."

"I cannot leave you, Milady. A promise I have made to you many a year ago holds me to you."

"I care not."

Vindicator sighs and gazes over at Adelaide for a moment. " I will leave you for now but, may I tell you something." He looked up at Avery. "Adelaide is not well… She will not awaken as she normally would."

"What do you mean?" Concern and fear filled Avery's eyes.

"I have been watching her. She is saddened with her mother's death. She knows the herbs, I believe that you were the one who has taught her such things, poison is not hard for one so small to get a hold of. She will not last long." Avery ran passed him and kneeled by Adelaide feeling her head.

"Her breathing is shallow."

"Her fever will worsen." Avery's heart sank in fear. "She will get worse, it will not take to long." He looked down at Avery. "Why do you think Brutus could not awaken her? The dead are always waiting for you and I to fall." Avery looked down at Adelaide, in the corner of her eye, she saw, Darken Root, under her bed.

"She took, Darken Root? Adelaide, why would you do such a thing?" Avery placed her hand a few inches above Adelaide's chest, using what little magic she was gifted with, to try to see how far the poison has progressed. Avery gazed up, her eyes glowed white, as she felt the presence of Adelaide through her. "My little one." Her voice was chilling, ghost like. She looked up at Vindicator, her eyes still glowing, "She will not last long." Avery looked at Adelaide, " She is so small. I would take her pain but, I have not the immunity needed against this poison." Avery picked up Adelaide, and laid her on her lap. Holding Adelaide's motionless body close to her, her eyes shined in a white light, as she used and ancient art of healing, long forgotten, long forbidden, only used by those who answer to the name, Ancients. Avery could feel the poison leave Adelaide and enter into herself, then quickly she let go. The poison was taking its toll but, Adelaide, had taken so much that she still lied motionless, poison still remaining within her veins. Avery's eyes became normal, as she looked up at Vindicator. "She has not much time but, I have given her as much as I can without permanently damaging myself."

"Yes, Avery, you have. But at what price? Can you save her? Have, you, not taken some of the poison and placed it upon yourself? You haven't much time not just for her but, for yourself, as well. However, I must go now. Farewell, Milady."

Avery stood up; anger was seen in her eye's. "You would leave us now?" With that he vanished. Avery began to shake Adelaide, trying to wake her but she would not stir. Avery began to panic. "Brutus!" Brutus ran into the room.

"Yes, Avery?" Avery held up the piece of Darken Root then gazed at him. "Oh my God, Adelaide." Fear was seen on his face. "What do you wish me to do?"

"Ready my horse."

"Avery?"

"Just do it!" Brutus bowed his head then ran out the door. "Adelaide. Adelaide." Avery held Adelaide in her arms and began to rock her back and forward. "Adelaide. Dear little Adelaide. Leave us not."


	4. Chapter 4

Avery urged Galahad faster through the dark rough path. Long past midnight into the cold, damp chill of morning without sign of the sun to grace the horizon anytime soon. The wind genially caressed her skin trying to comfort her current sorrow. On normal occasion she would gladly welcome the inviting distraction it reminded her of her mother: her real mother.

XXX

"Oh my dear sweet little one! What ever am I going to do with you?" A mother held tightly to her daughter swinging her through the air setting her lightly on her feet. The daughter resembled her mother both golden locks of hair and green eyes though the mother held a tall almost fragile stature as the daughter possessed a smaller more built frame.

"Do you feel that mommy?" The child lifted her hands as the wind danced around her hair.

"Aye, yes I do my little one" the mother began tickling her child causing an abrupt laughter escaping from her child's lips, "'tis the wind. It shall comfort us when we are lonely and sad and guide us if need be," she pinched her daughters cheeks as she added, "my dear sweet thing. It shall also aid those who blessed with the ability to call upon it." She gazed down at her daughter knowing she would not yet understand, however, she would continue, "Ye know not how special ye truly are."

XXX

The trees on either side of Avery tore at her garments as she held on to Adelaide. Exhaustion griped her causing her to loose focus. She shook it off calling on the strength of the ancients and the faith in her goddess, Perlandrea. She would be strong like the ancients of old. With this new founded strength in the pride of her heritage she spoke in an old tongue long forgotten by mortals but remembered by most animals that walked the earth such as her mount Galahad. He pressed on with a new haste but Avery could still feel the life slowly slip away from Adelaide's body.

The trees became sparse as she entered into a valley, moonlight hindered Avery's sensitive eyes for only a moment as it illuminated her path. She pushed on with every fiber of her being. She would not loose another who was dear to her, this, she would ensure. Reentering the forest with increased haste Avery could feel Galahad weakening. She knew she was pushing him harder than she should but he is a noble, dignified breed of warhorse able to withstand strain few other horses could possibly handle. He was like her stubborn, loyal, assertive, and if necessary vicious. Known for killing men on and off of the battlefield; few would even dare to touch such a magnificent beast. However, Avery has known this horse since she was a child in fact he was a product of her mother's mare Ladranie. Elves especially adored this breed for its long life for it is the only breed of horse and one of the few used mounts that live as long as Elves.

Galahad let out a whine pulling Avery away from her thoughts for a moment, then realized why. A dark haze slid past the corner of her eyes to her right instantly gaining her full attention. She was in no condition to fight this she knew well. The poison had slowed her reflexives considerably as it also pained her burning as it coursed through her body. Not only that but she possessed something too dear, Adelaide. She could not risk her life. She looked again then realized her near heart attack was for not. It was only Nikki; her dog per say, he had followed them through the shadows. She signaled Galahad to slow pace to a halt. Nikki convened with them on the path. She didn't have to look down too far to meet his eyes for he was big enough to be her mount. He laid his head on her leg his eyes pleading. She knew what he wanted her to do he didn't even need to ask. He wanted her to stop for the evening. As much as she did not want to she knew logically he was right, she was not in any condition to continue going nor was it for Adelaide to be jostled even if she was unconscious.

Avery alighted from atop of Galahad and gently slid Adelaide off of his back and carried her in her arms humming a sweet melody Avery's mother used to sing to her. The skies darkened considerably; it would rain soon. She tenderly placed Adelaide on the soft pine needles of the forest floor and straightaway began working on a shelter. She found a massive tree that had recently fallen over but had managed to not be resting on the ground. She found her throwing ax and hacked off the small branches that interfered with the area underneath the tree but avoided chopping off the supports. She then located numerous fallen branches of pine and other trees and placed it along the side of the tree forming a sufficient shelter. She gingerly lifted Adelaide from her needle bed and placed her under the shelter. Nikki curled up next to her keeping her warm.

Avery's eyes began to tear as she placed her hand on Adelaide's burning head. Is there _more_ that I should be doing? What _can_ I do? An overwhelming sensation of helplessness and depression feel over Avery. Pray. Avery was startled by the thought. It had not even come across her mind until now. _Pray._ How could she not have even considered that? Perhaps Perlandrea will find favor with me. She fell prostrate to the earth. Broken and utterly spent she made her plea to the goddess who had placed favor with her ancestors.

"Give ear Perlandrea to my prayer for I am now in dire need of thee." Avery felt a throbbing pain deep within her chest, "Thou hast given answer to my ancestors of old I ask that thou wouldst now hear my plea. Thou art the goddess of life, all things art precious to thee. I bring to thee a child whom suffers from poison brought forth from the earth which ye have blessed us with. Preserve the life of thine servant provide as thou hast seen necessary." A light poured from the heavens enveloping Avery with a sense of peace and calmness; the touch of the presence of Perlandrea. A dark green, leafy plant came forth from the earth around Avery. She knew the plant well it was the only known herb that could cancel out the toxins of the poison. She promptly pulled the leaves off of the plant and ripped them into small pieces. She placed them into her mouth and chewed hastily for she didn't have time to prepare it otherwise and place the paste in Adelaide's mouth. She swallowed without much prompting and color almost instantly came back to her cheeks. Avery was for the first time relieved and thanked her goddess repeatedly.

A bright feminine figure appeared in front of her. Startled, Avery pulled back. "Fear not." The voice came out more smoothly and sweetly than any other she had heard before. "Ye art my servant and aye, I shall provide for thee. I hear the cries of the destitute and ne'er shall I rebuke them. I am not cruel and unfeeling as other deities." The figure reached out towards Avery. "I have n'er cursed my servants. Nae, I have not e'er cursed thee. A blessing I have placed upon thou as I did thine many a great grand mother, Lexi as well as her great grandmother Ellennie."

The figure smiled then vanished. The night became very dark after the departure of the goddess. Surprisingly, Avery felt comforted enough that she nestled up next to Nikki and Adelaide forgetting the worries the day had presented her. Avery fell fast asleep into a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Avery urged Galahad faster through the dark rough path. Long past midnight into the cold, damp chill of morning without sign of the sun to grace the horizon anytime soon. The wind genially caressed her skin trying to comfort her current sorrow. On normal occasion she would gladly welcome the inviting distraction it reminded her of her mother: her real mother.

XXX

"Oh my dear sweet little one! What ever am I going to do with you?" A mother held tightly to her daughter swinging her through the air setting her lightly on her feet. The daughter resembled her mother both golden locks of hair and green eyes though the mother held a tall almost fragile stature as the daughter possessed a smaller more built frame.

"Do you feel that mommy?" The child lifted her hands as the wind danced around her hair.

"Aye, yes I do my little one" the mother began tickling her child causing an abrupt laughter escaping from her child's lips, "'tis the wind. It shall comfort us when we are lonely and sad and guide us if need be," she pinched her daughters cheeks as she added, "my dear sweet thing. It shall also aid those who blessed with the ability to call upon it." She gazed down at her daughter knowing she would not yet understand, however, she would continue, "Ye know not how special ye truly are."

XXX

The trees on either side of Avery tore at her garments as she held on to Adelaide. Exhaustion griped her causing her to loose focus. She shook it off calling on the strength of the ancients and the faith in her goddess, Perlandrea. She would be strong like the ancients of old. With this new founded strength in the pride of her heritage she spoke in an old tongue long forgotten by mortals but remembered by most animals that walked the earth such as her mount Galahad. He pressed on with a new haste but Avery could still feel the life slowly slip away from Adelaide's body.

The trees became sparse as she entered into a valley, moonlight hindered Avery's sensitive eyes for only a moment as it illuminated her path. She pushed on with every fiber of her being. She would not loose another who was dear to her, this, she would ensure. Reentering the forest with increased haste Avery could feel Galahad weakening. She knew she was pushing him harder than she should but he is a noble, dignified breed of warhorse able to withstand strain few other horses could possibly handle. He was like her stubborn, loyal, assertive, and if necessary vicious. Known for killing men on and off of the battlefield; few would even dare to touch such a magnificent beast. However, Avery has known this horse since she was a child in fact he was a product of her mother's mare Ladranie. Elves especially adored this breed for its long life for it is the only breed of horse and one of the few used mounts that live as long as Elves.

Galahad let out a whine pulling Avery away from her thoughts for a moment, then realized why. A dark haze slid past the corner of her eyes to her right instantly gaining her full attention. She was in no condition to fight this she knew well. The poison had slowed her reflexives considerably as it also pained her burning as it coursed through her body. Not only that but she possessed something too dear, Adelaide. She could not risk her life. She looked again then realized her near heart attack was for not. It was only Nikki; her dog per say, he had followed them through the shadows. She signaled Galahad to slow pace to a halt. Nikki convened with them on the path. She didn't have to look down too far to meet his eyes for he was big enough to be her mount. He laid his head on her leg his eyes pleading. She knew what he wanted her to do he didn't even need to ask. He wanted her to stop for the evening. As much as she did not want to she knew logically he was right, she was not in any condition to continue going nor was it for Adelaide to be jostled even if she was unconscious.

Avery alighted from atop of Galahad and gently slid Adelaide off of his back and carried her in her arms humming a sweet melody Avery's mother used to sing to her. The skies darkened considerably; it would rain soon. She tenderly placed Adelaide on the soft pine needles of the forest floor and straightaway began working on a shelter. She found a massive tree that had recently fallen over but had managed to not be resting on the ground. She found her throwing ax and hacked off the small branches that interfered with the area underneath the tree but avoided chopping off the supports. She then located numerous fallen branches of pine and other trees and placed it along the side of the tree forming a sufficient shelter. She gingerly lifted Adelaide from her needle bed and placed her under the shelter. Nikki curled up next to her keeping her warm.

Avery's eyes began to tear as she placed her hand on Adelaide's burning head. Is there _more_ that I should be doing? What _can_ I do? An overwhelming sensation of helplessness and depression feel over Avery. Pray. Avery was startled by the thought. It had not even come across her mind until now. _Pray._ How could she not have even considered that? Perhaps Perlandrea will find favor with me. She fell prostrate to the earth. Broken and utterly spent she made her plea to the goddess who had placed favor with her ancestors.

"Give ear Perlandrea to my prayer for I am now in dire need of thee." Avery felt a throbbing pain deep within her chest, "Thou hast given answer to my ancestors of old I ask that thou wouldst now hear my plea. Thou art the goddess of life, all things art precious to thee. I bring to thee a child whom suffers from poison brought forth from the earth which ye have blessed us with. Preserve the life of thine servant provide as thou hast seen necessary." A light poured from the heavens enveloping Avery with a sense of peace and calmness; the touch of the presence of Perlandrea. A dark green, leafy plant came forth from the earth around Avery. She knew the plant well it was the only known herb that could cancel out the toxins of the poison. She promptly pulled the leaves off of the plant and ripped them into small pieces. She placed them into her mouth and chewed hastily for she didn't have time to prepare it otherwise and place the paste in Adelaide's mouth. She swallowed without much prompting and color almost instantly came back to her cheeks. Avery was for the first time relieved and thanked her goddess repeatedly.

A bright feminine figure appeared in front of her. Startled, Avery pulled back. "Fear not." The voice came out more smoothly and sweetly than any other she had heard before. "Ye art my servant and aye, I shall provide for thee. I hear the cries of the destitute and ne'er shall I rebuke them. I am not cruel and unfeeling as other deities." The figure reached out towards Avery. "I have n'er cursed my servants. Nae, I have not e'er cursed thee. A blessing I have placed upon thou as I did thine many a great grand mother, Lexi as well as her great grandmother Ellennie."

The figure smiled then vanished. The night became very dark after the departure of the goddess. Surprisingly, Avery felt comforted enough that she nestled up next to Nikki and Adelaide forgetting the worries the day had presented her. Avery fell fast asleep into a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Daybreak broke the horizon quickly enough as specks of light danced across the forest floor. The forest was alive with sounds of spring and breathed of life and wet dirt from the passing rain. Adelaide was awoken early and was as jovial as ever. She gracefully made her way around the trees picking up wild flowers as she went placing them admits the curls in her fiery red hair. Nikki had hidden himself behind a tree waiting for Adelaide to pass. As she did he snatched a flower out of her hair with his mouth and dangled it precariously out of Adelaide's reach. Avery watched in amusement as Adelaide tackled Nikki for her flower. Adelaide claimed her prize with a wide eyes and a gracious smile dancing with joy. Nikki considered his loss for a moment then countered by licking the side of her face. "Ewww!" Adelaide cried out whipping the drool off of her face.

Avery laughed and embraced Adelaide with a warm hug and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She realized in that moment, Adelaide was the entire world to her. More than just an adopted sister or the product of a shaman healing that had worked and made her part of Avery's blood she was everything; even more than _Vindicator_. "Run along and play little one." Adelaide squealed with joy and ran off continuing her search for flowers.

"_Is there something bothering you, my Lady?"_ Nikki's voice pushed into the back of Avery's mind.

"Just memories… and thoughts. " Avery gaze seemed distant.

Nikki pondered for a moment before inquiring, "They are about Adelaide, aren't they?"

"Aye." Avery redirected her gaze upon Nikki. "What would have happened if I had not healed mother when she was pregnant with her? I considered to not even attempt using Shawmen magic." Avery felt a slice of guilt and agony. How could have she ever considered allowing a child to die and now seeing Adelaide, how could she live without her?

_"Aye, I remember. You where young then, m'lady. And you ken that there was a chance she may not survive. Furthermore, the price you paid for her life."_

Avery looked down and placed her hand at her abdomen, "The bed maid said there was a chance that I may never…" Tears enveloped Avery's eyes the vast of her soul felt empty. Her chest felt heavy as she labored to breathe.

_"She could ha' been wrong."_

"I hope so…" Avery's voice trailed off for a moment as she gazed at nothing.

_"I do have a question my lady though." _Avery fixed her attention back on Nikki. "'Twas it worth it?"

A smile illuminated Avery's face "Aye, Adelaide is worth more to me than my ability to bare children." Her pain subside for a moment allowing her to take a deep breath before continuing, "Something else has troubled me though."

_"Aye?"_

Avery glanced up at Adelaide still playing with the flowers she found. "Adelaide seems to have no memory of taking the poison. Nor, did she have the intention to do so."

_"What are you saying my lady?"_

"I don't entirely know…"

Adelaide skipped up with a devilish smile concealing something behind her back. Nikki bent down and sniffed her faced when she put a crown of flowers she had made upon his head.

"Now your all pretty!" Adelaide writhed in laughter. Avery often enjoyed the antics that went on between Nikki and Adelaide. If it was not for the fact that Nikki was a dog one could almost say they were siblings.

"Are you ready to go home lass." Avery said as she swept up Adelaide into her arms with flowers flying in all directions. Adelaide instantly gave Avery her classic sad face. "I'll tell ye what. When we get back home I'll take ye on a little picnic. What say you?"

Adelaide's eyes lit up, "Aye, aye! Yes, yes! Please? Can, can we have honey bread and, and umm"

"Of course little one" Avery rubbed her nose against hers, "We just need to get home first."

"Can I ride Nikki?"

"What?"

"Can I ride Nikki? Pleeeeeease?"

Avery glanced over at Nikki. "_Of course_"

"He's alright with it." With that Adelaide leaped out of Avery's arms onto Nikki's back. Avery could not help but smile Adelaide was full of purity and innocence that Avery could only dream of. Avery called for Galahad who joined her quickly and she mounted.

The ride home was uneventful other than the occasional antics of Nikki and Adelaide. Adelaide urged Nikki faster when she saw the house; he complied and bounded and barked excitedly while Adelaide laughed. Avery smiled with anticipation. She was now a mother and had to take on such duties and a little picnic should not be too much of a thing to handle. Avery's smile faded though at the sight of Brutus, coming her way. "Oh goody. What does he want?" Avery mumbled angrily under her breath. Galahad whined in agreement.

"Good day, dear sister." He spoke cheerfully which was rare. Something was up and Avery knew that well.

"What do you want?" The words came off a bit more bitter than she had wanted them to.

"Ye need not be sae cruel in yer response dear sister. Today is of Adonnonie. A time of festivities an' joy."

"I forgot." Avery looked at Brutus and could feel that there was something more he wished to say. "Something else Brutus?"

"Aye" Brutus leaned in close, "There's talk o' an ork raid near by. Some say they saw them pass not twenty miles north 'o here."

"How many?"

"'Tis a group, my lady. My sources ken not the number."

Avery could feel rage build within her "And why have they not been dealt with?"

"Too great a number and besides this is the day o'…"

Avery cut him off, "Ye remember what the day o' Adonnonie means? 'Twas the day our people rose up against our oppressors and took back our lands. 'Twas the day that men and women fought valiantly against men who had better armor and weapons and a goddess o' war on their side. We slaughtered them that day and won our freedom to farm our homelands! Now some group o' orks have made their way near by and ye have not the backbone to stand against them?" Brutus stood silent. "Coward. I'll take care of it." With that Avery ran Galahad towards the house where Adelaide was waiting. She did not want to disappoint Adelaide with news of her leaving.

"I'm ready!" Adelaide called out with a smile. Her arms were wrapped tightly around a little basket.

"That's great!" she alighted gracefully onto the ground, "I have some news though. I just talked to Brutus and guess what slipped my mind for today." Adelaide looked at Avery inquisitively. "To day is Adonnonie."

Adelaide jumped up and down obviously excited, "Oh, oh that means feasts and, and pretty dresses and, and…"

"Calm down little one. Yes, this evening there shall be many festivities. However, Brutus has just informed me that I have to take care of some things…" Avery trailed off for a moment then noticed the disappointment in Adelaide's eyes, "But I bet that if you ask Brutus would be more than glade to take you on a picnic."

Adelaide's eyes lit up. "Can, can I annoy him and not get in trouble?"

"Please do. And when I come back I'll help you make a pretty little dress for you to wear this evening."

Adelaide gasped with excitement, "Hee hee… Ok" She ran quickly over to Brutus and lead him out into the fields.

"Galahad"

_"Yes, M'Lady_?"

"Keep an eye on Brutus make sure he doesn't do anything dumb." With that Galahad trotted after them. "Nikki"

_"Aye?"_

"Get ready. We're going hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki pushed through the thick forest floor quickly dodging limbs and debris. Avery griped his fur tightly looking for signs of the ork raiding party. Avery knew that orks were anything but smart. Big, bulky, powerful, but dumb. Every now and again one just might be smart enough to organize a group but that was not an often-occurring event. Avery's thoughts were disturbed by a rancid smell.

"_Ahh! 'Tis an awful smell My Lady."_

"'Tis orks dear friend. We're close."

"_No offence, My Lady, but 'f they smell that bad I don't want to get close."_

Avery chuckled quietly, "Slow down. We ha' to sneak up on them from here." Nikki stopped and Avery dismounted quickly and stringed her bow. "Wait here 'f there be any problems ye'll know quickly enough."

Avery positioned herself low to the ground and moved silently through the brush. She could hear the band of orks below her on a path; they seemed to be resting for a moment. She counted nineteen of them all standing about nine feet tall armed with mainly clubs and axes. Nineteen? One of them has to be a genius in comparison. The largest groups I ha' e'er seen is five.

They smelled of putrid meat, which caused Avery to gag. Retaining herself she began to look for clues of who or what may be leading them. All of them are orks except... Avery looked closer. She saw a tall and skinny man dressed in black flowing cloaks. In all of her years had she never seen a man dressed as such unless he was a necromancer? He had chains on his arms though, which was surprising and somewhat alarming. Orks never take prisoners even if they are useful the only thing they would keep is someone to munch on. But never prisoners. Hmm perhaps one of them 'tis not as dumb as I would have hoped; but which one leads them?

Four of the orks stood up and called all of the others to follow. Avery was shocked. Four? Four of them? It may explain the number they are leading, but four of them would fight it out and never cooperate. Hmmm I am going to have to shoot those four first and in rapped succession. The fastest I have ever shot off was sixty-seven in one minutes time all but one being fatal, which is fairly good for an elf, though, my mother could shoot ninety-three. I'll have to start with the first one. Avery took aim. Wait. What am I thinking? If I shoot the first one the others will be alarmed and though, without leadership, the rest will scatter. But, if one can point into the direction the fire came from then… ok most orks are dumb, I am smart, this should be easy. If a normal ork sees his buddy with an arrow protruding out of the side of his skull the ork is not smart enough to figure out where that arrow came from unless there is one smart enough to point the way. When that happens they go forth and smash what did it. Nineteen of them. Avery sighed for a moment. There are four leading which means that four of them should be able to tell where an arrow came from. If shoot in rapid succession they should not have time to point me out but if they do I'm in trouble. Think like a hunter. Turkeys! I cannot believe I didn't think of it earlier. When one hunts turkeys one start shooting from the back towards the front. None of them are alarmed and they all go down quickly.

Avery felt a wave of noble confidence move through her. She moved herself to a crouching position and took aim at the last ork in the entire party. She began to fire in rapped succession. All clean headshots until she came to the middle of the group, the one holding the man hostage. She hit the ork and focused on her next target when the man screamed out, caught off guard by the fact that, the ork holding his chain had just fell over. Avery broke her concentration and looked over at the man, as did all of the other orks.

No! Her thoughts echoed in her mind she quickly shot two of the four leading orks. They knew where she was. She now stood against seven orks, two of which, where smart. One of the leaders moved into range and she shot him down. She could no longer stay where she was she had to move. She pulled out her sword and jumped down onto the path and alighted upon her feet. They began to move in on her when the leader held out his hand to stop the others. He lifted up his club and slammed it towards the ground. _A Challenge._

Avery observed her adversary. He stood around nine feet four inches in height which was greatly larger than Avery sensing the fact she was only four foot eleven very short for a normal elf but then again she was part, what some would call, wild elf, which was a much shorter breed of elf. But what Avery lacked in height she more than made up for in strength, speed, stamina, and agility.

The ork swung at her from her right side she dodged effortlessly and moved in. He swung again but miss calculated, for the ground stopped his club short. Avery brought up her short sword and slid it into the inner part of the ork's thigh. He let out a howl of anguish gripping his heavily bleeding thigh. The blood was squirting out profusely, Avery knew she had hit a major artery and he would bleed out shortly. She could feel it's pain and fear which fueled Avery's assertiveness. Instead of giving up though, the ork lashed out in anger lifting his club high swinging at Avery. She dodged easily for his movements had become very sluggish and maneuvered her way behind the ork. She jumped and kicked in the back of his knees. He fell facing the audience of orks. She took her sword and cut from the bottom of his spinal column up to his neck as he shrieked in pain and then kicked his head down to the ground. Reaching between his skin at the bottom of his back she broke loose his spinal column and ripped up holding his vertebrae connected to his skull. She smiled holding her prize high as the orks stared at her in horror. "Alright now. Who wouldst like to be next?"

The orks turn and ran leaving their captive behind who stood there in shock of what she had accomplished. She lifted her left hand and traced through her hair which was held up by throwing daggers and threw them into the back of skulls of three of the retreating orks. The remaining ork was ambushed by Nikki, who leaped from the side of the road grabbing hold of the jugular and ripping it from the ork. He then alighted upon the path, with the ork falling behind him.

"_Well done My Lady"_ Nikki spoke with great approval walking towards her

"Aye, and you." She patted his head firmly.

_"Though I do have to say, My Lady, he tasted bad."_

Avery laughed as the man looked at her as if she was a ghost. She walked over to him and grabbed hold of his chains breaking them easily. "Are you alright, sir? Sir, ye ken what I am saying?" Avery noted that he held an Elvin figure. Skinny, high cheekbones, slightly pointed ears, his hair was dark which meant he was probably a wood elf, but he did have some facial hair. Perhaps he was only half elf? He probably had some human, which would explain his lack of ability to gain a hold of himself. "Sir!" He fixed his attention on her; Avery could feel a stabbing pain in her chest. The man was afraid, so much so that Avery could feel his fear.

"You," his voice quavered as he began to shake, "you killed them. All of them. And you, that, that…" He pointed at the vertebrae lying on the ground.

"'Tis alright dear sir." Avery wondered about him. It was more than obvious that he was still in shock. If not, he would not stutter or shake so. Perhaps he had lost hope of being safe and felt uncertain of her.

"Never in my life have I seen such a thing."

"Yer not from around here are ye?" He shook his head slowly as if he was afraid she would hurt him. "Just so ye'll know I'll not hurt ye. What's ye name?"

He looked at her almost surprised "Vexxas Tarokin, my lady" Avery could feel his tension ease. "Pray tell your name?" He inquired as if he was a lost puppy looking for a home. This confused Avery momentarily. She wished she knew what exactly to say to fully put him at ease.

"I am Mistress Avery Solas Lochrann."

Vexxas lifted her hand to his face and kissed it tenderly. She felt a warm tingling sensation move up her arm through her body that almost made her recoil. She had not felt that way when a male kissed her hand in many years. "'Tis my great pleasure to meet such a lovely lady as yourself."

Avery heard Nikki's voice laugh in her mind. _"'Tis my great pleasure to meet such a lovely lady as yourself. Aww. It ha' seem as though he admires you with dear infatuation." _Avery was slightly annoyed with Nikki's comment and it irked her that he would make his thought known only to her.

"Aye, and I too am honored to meet you sir."

"Vexxas, my lady, please, call me Vexxas." He added with another tender kiss this time on the inside of her wrist, which furthermore, sent another tingling sensation throughout her entire body making her gasp for a moment.

Nikki howled with laughter. Vexxas though, was unaware but it rang clearly in Avery's mind making her angrier each moment he continued. Nikki was normally calm, noble, trustworthy and modest but he had his moments and right now he was pissing her off.

Nikki jumped in-between them crouching down in front of Avery wagging his tail high up in the air. _"Vexxas, my lady, please, call me Vexxas."_ He then licked Avery's hand thoroughly mocking the poor man without his knowledge.

Avery hit Nikki aside his head, hard, "Pray ye peace Nikki, and behave." Nikki pulled his wits about him and nuzzled Avery's arm. "Vexxas, are ye doing anything this fine evening?"

"No, my lady, I believe not."

"Then perhaps you wouldst not mind joining me this evening. My people are holding a celebration for today is Adonnonie a day we remember our great ancestors as well as the ancients."

"I would be greatly honored to accompany you, my lady."

"Alright then. Help me pick up these daggers then we shall go on our way." Avery spoke with an alarming new thrill and zest. _'our way' _she could not believe she had spoken such words adamantly without so much as a painful memory of Vindicator. She pulled out the throwing dagger and saw out of the corner of her eye a tall dark figure leaning against the tree. _Vindicator_. Tears began to sting Avery's eyes as she saw him stand there motionlessly.

Vexxas stood straight up as if alarmed, "My lady are you alright?"

Vindicator vanished. "Aye, I am fine." Avery felt cold and empty inside a feeling she often felt after seeing him. She gazed over at Vexxas and saw a dramatic change in his behavior. He was stiff and alert as if ready for an attack. Furthermore, he was staring intently even angrily where Vindicator was just standing. Could have he saw him? The thought played in her mind for a moment but she dismissed it as soon as he looked over at her and smiled. She felt a warmth from him; it was strange yet warm. A comfort she had not felt in what seemed to be all the ages of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Music from the village could be heard from afar. Woodwinds, drums, and string instruments were blended wonderfully and filled the air with life and a renewed strength, even valor. Though excited, Nikki was content with walking, obviously unhappy with the extra rider. Avery however, did not mind his company and enjoyed the slow pace Nikki was traveling. It allowed her to fill herself with the sights and sounds of the forest blending in harmony with the music being played by her people beckoning her home. Upon entering the village she found herself surrounded by some of the town folk.

"Haud ye tongue! Aye, and wheesht!" A man stood up amongst the mass drawing attention. "Behold, Lady Avery hast returned to us unscathed and victorious o'er the orks." Avery smiled lifting a stick protruding from a decapitated head of an ork. The man continued, "Aye, there she sits in splitting-image of Lexi, one o' the many ancients we celebrate this day. The plunders o' her victory bring not only peace tae our lands but a fine lad she'll keep this night." The crowed moved with laughter bringing a distinct shade of red to her cheeks as she began to laugh as well. "Tonight lads and lasses we celebrate! Eat drink be marry, and pray ye keep yer heads about ye when 'morrow breaks wi' dawn. Some lasses may look lovely and green after a few drinks but not a sight I'd wish to see at down." The masses roared with laughter while some men nudged others who faces turned a distinct shade of crimson. "Enjoy young guest," The man motioned towards Vexxas, "tonight ye shall enjoy the hospitality o' barbarians. Fear not tough we are noten' but crazy auld farmers. Whatsomever ye all still doin' here? 'Tis a days festivities goin' to wast on the lot of ye." With that the crowed dismissed with joyous laughter.

Avery dismounted alighting with a gracious smile. She turned smoothly and helped Vexxas down. He noted her movements, graceful and smooth, distinct and unique. Never had he seen any lady move with such grace or even earlier such power. She held nobleness about her that demanded respect however; those around her dearly loved her. His thoughts were disturbed when a large firm hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Ye ha' yeself a fine maiden." The man shook Vexxas's shoulder and gave a warm hit upon his other nearly knocking him over. "But ye is a' skin and bones. Worry not, she'll fix ye up good. Aye, in all my ages I have ne'er seen such a green lass as she, quite loosome too 'f ye don't mind me sayin'. That and she is a very sweet lass. Nae, nae amount o' honey could compare of the sweetness o' she."

Vexxas's eyes trailed after her as she moved smoothly around the vast number of people, intermingling, smiling as she went. Though he could barely understand the exact words the man was saying, he could surely tell that the man was saying what he had already come to know. Avery was lovely, graceful, and kind. Truly a rare find and a maiden he'll not soon give up on. Avery turned and smiled sweetly motioning her hand for him to join her.

"Aye, ye better go to the lass now. She beckons ye. Ye do good not letting the bonny lass wait tae long for ye." The man smiled and squeezed Vexxas's shoulder one more time before letting him go.

"Hello my lady." Vexxas was quick to take Avery's hand and press it genteelly against his lips taking in the sweetness and smoothness of her pale skin. He smiled as did she accompanied with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Avery, mommy!" Avery turned in shock to see Adelaide running towards her with Galahad in close pursuit. "Mommy!" Adelaide leaped into Avery's arms and she spun her around using the momentum Adelaide had collided into her. Avery felt a warm chill surge through her body. She called me _Mommy_… the thought plaid into her mind for a moment. "Mommy I have missed you!" She spoke with an innocent playful smile too charming to resist.

Avery rubbed her noise against Adelaide's and began tickling her sides. "And I, you! My dear sweet little one!" Adelaide busted out with squealing laughter. Avery moved Adelaide and rested her on her hip. "Adelaide I would like you to meet Vexxas."

Adelaide looked at him suspicious at first then gracefully smiled. "Hello!"

Vexxas smiled and took hold of the young girls hand and kissed it saying, "It is an honor to meet you."

Adelaide laughed in amusement. "Mommy he doesn't ken how to talk. 'It is' he says 'you' he says." Adelaide laughed out again and smiled at Vexxas fully, "Yer funny."

"Adelaide." Avery scolded trying to hide a smile.

"I'm sorry mama but he doesn't ken how to talk. Well at least he'd not say thou or thee."

"'Tis alright my little one. He's not from these lands. I'll explain a' to him momentarily"

"Okay!" Adelaide jumped down from Avery's arms. "Ye'll help me make the dress right?"

"Of course my little one, I'll join ye shortly. Run along." Adelaide turned and skipped towards home.

Avery could not help but smile at Adelaide. She was so youthful and moved as the wind did. Perhaps she too possessed the ability to move the wind. Perhaps she had inherited it from Avery.

"Your daughter?" Avery's thoughts were disturbed and fixed her focus upon Vexxas who looked confused.

"Partly…" Avery sighed. "'Tis a very long story."

"I have time and besides, I don't want to talk to anyone else for fear that I might upset someone with my lack of ability to speak."

Avery laughed full heartedly. "Aye, I see yer point. But I'll start first with some language. You see my people talk in older common not new common. Ye ken not of older common because ye were brought up in an outside land full of change and corruption." Avery paused for a moment gauging his reaction. "My people are fairly laid back. We enjoy working the earth. We obtained the name 'Barbarian' because our society refused to compromise its beliefs and build and build and build. We respect the land and as the man said earlier 'we are noten' but crazy auld farmers.'

"Alright language lesion. Instead of you, your, yourself we say ye, yer, yerself. 'Tis how we distinguish newcomers now sometimes one will say you but 'tis a rarity. 'Tis means it is, 'twas means it was, a' mean all, o' means of, 'f means if, sae means so, tae means to, green means young." Avery smiled and laughed for a moment. "Lets see, oh aye, loosome means lovely, mem means madam, wheesht means hush or silence, ha' means have or has all depending on context in which it is used but mostly have. Most everything else is easy to distinguish 'f ye ha' any questions feel free to ask me." Avery smiled and started walking.

"You I mean ye," Avery smiled and nodded. She liked the fact that he was honestly trying. "did not mention thou?"

Avery gasped for a moment, "Ye never address any one as thou, thee, or thine. Those words are used to only address the gods and goddess. It is the highest form of respect for addressing someone. 'Twould be a great dishonor to address any mortal with those words."

"I see." Vexxas strolled with her quite happy to spend time with her. "Oh and what about Adelaide. Ye didn't tell me about her."

"Oh, aye, I forgot." Avery sighed for a moment. "Let's find a place to sit for a moment over there on the brae. 'Tis a lovely spot to sit."

"Brae?"

"Oh it means a hill." Vexxas smiled and nodded. "Hmm Adelaide. Well let me start from the beginning. A barbarian lady who was told that she would never be able to have children adopted me many years ago after my mother had died. Years passed and miraculously she was able to have children. She was pregnant with Adelaide when neighboring men who never took a liking to us attacked our town. Anyway my mother was stabbed in her womb and her baby was dieing for it too suffered the blow. I had recently been studding shawman magic, which is a type of magic that has been long forbidden for many a years. There is a particular spell in which one can take the pains of others and place them upon themselves. My mother I was able to heal easily. I healed her and went into a stable berserk so as not to harm others and my body self healed." Avery stopped for a moment as if considering what next to say. "However, the baby was not yet born thus was not on the same level as I was so I could not heal the child and the child was dieing. I had learned of something that was done long ago and almost forgotten, even by my teacher who was far older than even my great grandmother. I took the essence of four of my eggs within myself and used them to heal the baby. It is very risky and on some occasion did not work however; it did work for if it ha' not Adelaide wouldst not be alive today. She is four of six parts mine." Avery sighed and continued. "My adoptive mother died not just the other day and willed her to me for she was, in part, mine. Overall she is four parts elf and two parts human which is why she looks so young for her age. But this did not come without cost… there is a chance that I may ne'er have any children of my own. Elves are not as highly blessed as humans as far as having children. We are limited for we possess longer lives."

Vexxas was in shock. He could tell that she was in dire pain and that she reveled more than what she truly wished to. However, it mattered not he was already taken with her as well as Adelaide whom he found fairly charming.

Avery began to shake she could feel the pain surge through her. She tried to stop it. The world around her turned red. She didn't want to feel her pain and she didn't want to hurt Vexxas or let him see the monster she could truly be. Tears sung her eyes and caressed her cheek. The power and searing emotional pain surged through her. She felt something strange and warm envelop her. She began to relax and stop shaking. She heard a voice leading the way from the darkness that consumed her. "'Tis alright my lady, all will be alright."

Avery shook as if she was startled awake. She felt someone or something was holding her and moving her. She looked over to see Vexxas holding her rocking her gently caressing her hair with his fingers. "'Twill be alright my lady." Avery was confused. He stopped her from going berserk. He subdued her monster and eased her emotions. She let him hold her and for a long moment felt secure and safe in his tender embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Adelaide twirled in her new dress and giggled with glee. It was made with a combination of furs and leather with some feathers entwined with leather fringe. The sleeves of her dress set nicely between her neck and her arms giving her plenty of motion for dancing or any other activity. Her skirt extended a little lower than mid-thigh and her brown leather boots toped at the bottom of her kneecaps. She ran feathers and flowers through her hair as an extra decoration. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Avery smiled and spoke cheerfully, "Aye little one?"

Adelaide gasped and embraced Avery tenderly, "Thank ye mommy! I love it." Adelaide skipped over to the mirror and began playing with her dress.

Avery mused for a few moments. 'Twas always the simple things that made Adelaide most jovial. Perhaps 'tis due to her innocent and naïve nature but who am I to ruin such happiness? What can I do to ensure that she lives a long and joyous life? Preserve her innocence I suppose however; she cannot live like this for all the ages o' time. Men are cruel and unfeeling: _predators_, surely they would hurt her. She will have to be taught how to defend herself soon… very soon.

"Mama?"

"Aye?"

"How do I look?" Adelaide turned slowly displaying her outfit.

"As pretty as e'er. No fairy could e'er dream o' looking as precious as ye." Avery poked Adelaide's noise and smiled. She then reached for Adelaide's sides and began to tickle her.

"Mommy! Stop it!" She ruptured with laughter and fell into Avery's embrace.

"I love ye, mine little one." Avery held tight for a moment and caressed a lock of Adelaide's hair. "Forget that not." She paused for a moment taking in the simple joy of Adelaide's presence, "Run along now I ha' to change."

Adelaide scurried out of the room quickly and paused in the hallway. She stuck her head through the doorway and smiled. "I love ye tae mommy." She then turned around and went on her way.

Avery began rummaging through old dresses until she fell upon one she had come to truly love over the years. It was an light brown color of leather that extended to her ankles. The sleeves were like Adelaide's a strip of cloth that set in between the neck and arm resting nicely on the shoulder; however, there was a slit that extended the entire way down both sides of the dress which is laced with leather but reveals the entire side of one's body. Avery did not understand why that irked her; in the past she had little issue with wearing a dress that reviled a little amount of skin. Most females will be wearing much worse, shorter skirts and mid-drift tops. Then again Avery did hold herself to a higher esteem and never allowed herself to be degraded; but she dismissed the thought for the moment and proceeded to change.

She laced up both sides starting at mid-chest and making her way downward, pulling tightly to reveal less skin, to upper mid-thigh allowing her to possess a good range of motion. She slid on her boots and was about to make her way out the door when she remembered her hair. She went to her vanity table, found a brush and began brushing her long golden hair. She noted that her bangs where a bit longer than she desired. She snatched up her seizers and parted he bangs so they framed her face. She cut the strains and layered them accordingly closest to the part just under her eyes, and then further out, to her cheekbone then just below her noise then to her chin and lastly mid-neck. She noted that her bangs were a lighter color than her hair almost white. She ignored it and began making small intricate braids throughout her hair entwining them with some feathers. She moved her fingers quickly and was done within little time.

"Not _all_ men are cruel and unfeeling. Not _all_ men are _predators_."

Avery turned around quickly raising her dagger only to be greeted by Vindicator. "Go away, please…"

"Oh but dear lady, surely ye don't mean that. Or ha' ye forgotten me already."

For the first time Avery was deathly afraid of him. She bolted out of the room with alarming speed. She needed to get away from him she needed to be safe. The cold, numbing sensation that often came with him began to tear open flesh from the fresh scars in her heart. She opened the front door franticly and found Vexxas on the other side alert as if something was terribly wrong.

"My dear lady, Avery." An older gentleman grabbed a hold of Avery's shoulder unaware of her fear. "Ye look more loosome than the braes en spring! And aye, a green and bonny a lass I ha' e'er laid eyes on. Look tae her good lad. She's a' yers." He patted Vexxas's shoulder as he passed by and greeted others.

"Are ye alright m'lady?" His eyes were filled with a knowledgeable concern and a genuine worry.

He seemed to know but what did he know? Avery's thoughts swam through her head. He looked as if he was alarmed before I had opened the door. What does he know? "I… I am all right. Just a bit startled." Avery assembled her composure quickly. She decided it was safest if she quickly changed the subject, "Let's go. Tonight has not even yet begun."

Meat, ale, fire, and festivities were everywhere. The town was enveloped with the sounds of music and laughter. The smell of cooking meat marinated in honey mead filled the air, as did the merriments of all around. Avery and Vexxas sat around a large fire and were served bull steaks, speared and fire cooked vegetables, and honey mead.

The atmosphere was memorizing never before had Vexxas felt such enjoyment and pleasure just by sitting amongst these people. He had heard tales of ravenous barbarians who were merciless and would come in the night to kidnap misbehaving children. Their reputation was very inaccurate. They were lively and happy enveloped in a culture of their own that few could ever come to fully understand. The dances were intricate the people friendly and the music lively.

"Attention all o' ye!" A man stood tall in the midst of the crowd. "Tonight is the night of Adonnonie. We ha' come to remember the auld and ancient ones. Those wha shed their blood to ensure our freedom. My Lady Avery. Wouldst ye be willing to grace us with yer voice and sing of Ellennie?"

She smiled and rose gracefully. The moonlight and fire reflected off of her golden locks as she began to sing the tail of Ellennie so smoothly that Vexxas was almost entranced by her graceful voice. He noted not the words she was singing only that they rolled off of her lips with noble passion. He had not noticed that she had stopped until she smiled at him by this time he realized his mouth was gaping so he quickly drew it shut. She laughed and her voice caressed his ears. How he longed to be with her to hold her in his arms again tenderly as he did earlier that day.

An older lady sat beside Avery and began to stir up a conversation, "Oh that young lad o' yers ha' taken quite a liken to ye sae he has."

"And how would ye ken that?"

"I may be auld but I am not blind. A boy wha blinks o'ten while starin' at a young maiden finds her lovely and loosome. And he ha' had been blinkin'."

"Mem…?"

"Aye?"

"Ye truly think sae?"

"Me ken sae. He couldn't ha' made it any more clear that he found ye bonny than if he ha' painted a banner and flew it across the land." Avery smiled and peered over her shoulder to see him gazing at her intently as if studding every movement she made. "Let me tell ye somethin', Avery. I remember whan ye were with Vindicator. Aye, everyone ken that ye cared for him but did ye actually love him?" Avery tried to protest, "Before ye answer consider what is love? In a' my years though not as many as yers but I aged faster I have found that love is one thing. 'Tis sacrifice. Remember love is boundless. It effaces a' notion of time, memory o' a beginning, fear of an end and a promise o' joy for ones existence. I'll say nothin' more. Enjoy yerself sweetheart."

Avery smiled and considered the entirety of what old lady had to say. She was right wasn't she? Avery's thoughts confused her. Am I paying loyalty to a dead man? What do I actually feel" What do I want to feel. _Safe._ She looked around for Vexxas. Though she barely knew him she felt safe when she was with him. He was comforting and had put her aching heart at ease. She wandered though the crowds of people eating, laughing, drinking, and dancing and saw Nikki sitting atop of a brae.

"A word my lady?" Nikki's thoughts pushed into her mind. She complied for she had lost hope of finding Vexxas as her heart began to tear and her chest became heavy with grief.

Avery sat beside Nikki and stroked his long hair. "What did ye call me for?"

_"My apologies my lady. My behavior earlier today was strictly out of line. I saw for only a brief moment a part o' you I believed to be long gone. Ye were happy, my lady, and you enjoyed his presence even though ye, yerself had not come to notice."_

Nikki's apology confused Avery. "Then why let me not enjoy the moment?"

_"Ye would ha' ne'er known that ye could ha' cared for someone again. On normal occasion ye would ha' been tryen to hide a smile and laugh along wi' me after words. My Lady, look at me." _Avery gazed up into Nikki's dark brown eyes,_ "Vindicator will ne'er come back no matter how many times ye see him. Ye owe him no loyalty. Perhaps 'tis time you let him go. I know o' a particular young gentleman who is trustworthy, charming, and right before your eyes."_ Nikki rose and walked away leaving Avery to her own thoughts.

She heard laughter and saw Vexxas standing not far off from her. She felt a deep longing for him to be near, and despised each moment that she would have to be content with him being out of reach. Something about him made her happy not how it was with Vindicator when he was still alive but something different and far more special.


End file.
